To understand better the pathogenesis of filarial infections (onchocerciasis, loiaisis, lymphatic filarasis) clinical assessments of patients with these and other related non-filarial (strongyloides, malaria) infections have been studied in detail. The influence that filarial infections have on the clinical expression of non-filarial infectious diseases have also been studied by performing clinical trials in filarial-endemic regions of the world that are co-endemic for malaria (Mali), tuberculosis (India) and HIV (India). New diagnostic approaches have been developed and utilized for the rapid and specific diagnosis of Strongyloidiasis, loiasis, and onchocerciasis. Rapid (almost point of care) diagnostics have been developed for surveillance of W. bancrofti and O. volvulus following mass drug distribution campaigns. A potential vaccine candidate for S. stercoralis has been identified.